Homura Kouji
Character Outline Homura Kouji '(神似 ほむら Kouji Homura'') is a cold and ruthless young man and fist-fighter to boot. Homura is the very image of what tough is about. He is Gentle’s childhood friend when he was living in Russia. Homura is the second generation human reincarnation of the Red Phoenix God of the South in Chinese Mythology: Suzaku. Homura is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. His symbol is the Phoenix Feather. Character History Before the Storyline Homura is the sole heir to the world-wide Kouji Enterprises, the most powerful Japanese conglomerate in the world. Born and raised into a prestige class, Homura grows up into a powerful and strong young man. His father, Suzune Kouji, was a man who had Suzaku's powers. But when Homura’s grandfather, Soichiro Kouji, tried to force Suzune into using his power for intimidating competition, Suzune left. Soichiro secretly had Suzune killed, and telling the young Homura his father died in an accident. He had Homura sent away to be trained to become the next chairman of KoujiEnterprises in a boarding school in Moscow, Russia. While growing up in Moscow, Homura met Gentle Sakura, his first friend and love. They grew close as friends, despite their gender, and Homura even taught Gentle how to fight. But when it was time for '''Gentle to move away, Gentle promised she’d meet him again soon. When Homura was 15, he moved to Japan to live on his own. During that time, Homura met Naoto Yukihara, a male student who was living in his school's abandoned clubhouse. But despite his weak status, he managed to beat Homura in a battle. Eventually, he findsout he was a girl. Homura began being close acquaintances with her for a year. Later, Homura realized he began falling in love with Naoto. In the Manga Months later, when they realize they are being confronted by an evil force, whose goal was to kill and obtain Gentle’s family’s sacred power, Homura was asked by Chairman Sakura to become the captain of a group of people made to protect Gentle at home and school: the Full Moon Jokers. He attends Infinity Academy and is the chairman of the Prefects. He is also Yuuki's bodyguard. Personality Homura has a very stern and cold personality. He tends to stay quiet in the background and watch from the sidelines. He doesn’t like going with the crowd and prefers to be alone at times. However, he has his soft spots; he is protective of his friends and has a huge love for fist-fighting and magic-wielding. Homura tends to give his friends and teammates some advice when they’re in a pinch. Appearance Homura has dark-gray hair with black lining and deep. indigo eyes. He has 3 claw-looking scars across the right side of his face and his torso. He wears a lot of black clothes with dark-colored shirts, boots, and gloves. When everyone keeps asking where he got the scars, he just comments "in an accident." Relationships Gentle Sakura Homura was Gentle’s childhood friend and her first love. She meets him in Moscow after going into hiding. Homura helps her overcome her fear of being killed and grows up with him for a few years until she was 12. Homura moved from the abbey he was living in and to Japan. Yuuki Kimihara Yuuki is the person Homura is protecting. Yuuki tends to rely on Homura when things get a little too tough for him- most of the time being with homework or tests. He sees Homura as a good friend and relies on him when it comes to strength. He is also a rival for Naoto's affections. Naoto Yukihara Naoto was one of the few girls Homura interacts with. She appears to him as a weak boy, but manages to prove him wrong by beating him in a fight. Homura holds a grudge against Naoto because of it; it lasted for a year until he learned of Naoto’s dark secret and decided to protect her. His feelings for her later turned into love. Weapons & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat Homura is very skilled at hand-to-hand combat; due to being trained since he was little, Homura is very advanced at fighting. He can jump from and to high places, possesses inhuman physical strength, and his five senses have been enhanced at an inhuman rate. Phoenix Fire It is a basic use of using fire around him or summoning flames from Suzaku himself. Homura, being the reincarnation of Suzaku, has the natural ability to manipulate flames at his will. He uses it for attacks, defense, or for enhancing his physical attacks. He is also able to start his own fires wherever he wants. Suzaku’s Wings A very rare ability to be seen by others. At will, Homura is able to call upon Suzaku inside him and let him borrow his wings for flight. They take the appearance of red-colored feathers with gold plating, sprouted from his back. Trivia *Homura's first name translates to "flames" *Homura's last name translates to "resemblance of a god" *Though tough and strong on the outside, Homura has a soft side, too; he has a tendency to blush at rare times and has a spot for animals *Because no one else knows Naoto's secret, Homura's relationship is commonly mistaken for a homosexual one to his fangirls Gallery Homura chara design.jpg Homura copy.jpg